Light Equals Dark
by Mitsukai127
Summary: Hermione and Draco both have rough lives. During the summer before seventh year Hermione finds out some life changing news. Will Draco come to the rescue of a suffering Hermione? Was written before the seventh book came out.
1. Returning to Hogwart For One Last Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters J.K. Rowling does, I wish I owned Draco though, isn't he gorgeous?? I do own, the plot and some of the new characters that I will add later on in the story.

Summary: Hermione and Draco both have been through a lot over the past summer. Now they are returning to their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione has a secret and if she doesn't tell any body it's getting to eat away at her. Draco's been through hell with his father. They both need each other but don't realize it, will they welcome each other's embrace, or will they be enemies to the death?

**Chapter One: Returning to Hogwarts For One Last Year**

A girl with straight slick black hair stared outside with chocolate brown eyes outlined in black eye liner. Silent tears were running down her cheeks and feel onto her lap. She took her black polished fingers and wiped the tears away fiercely. 'I refuse to cry, it shows a sign weakness.' she thought to herself. She wore a short pleaded black and red mini-skirt with fishnet leggings and wore laced up combat boots. She wore a red fishnet with a black shirt over it that had a picture of a pixie on it. No one would recognize her once she got to platform 9 ¾ . Speaking of which, she looked down at her Nightmare Before Christmas (if you haven't seen that movie I recommend that you do because it is like one of the best claymations ever) watch and gasped at the time. 'If I don't leave now, then I'm going to be late.' She shrunk her trunk, grabbed her bag, and headed to King's Cross station.

She made it just in time to get on the Hogwarts' Express and head to the Head Boy and the Head Girl cabin. She enlarged her trunk and put it under her seat. She pulled out her walkman and blasted her Korn CD that was in there. She was looking out the window when another person walked into the compartment. He set his things down across from her and gave her the once over. He saw that she had three piercing in each ear plus a stud in the upper part of her right ear. He saw that she had a lip ring on her bottom lip in the right corner. He then saw something glisten off her nose and saw a tiny diamond stud piercing in her nose. He then saw that her black pixie shirt and red fishnet were short and showed off her belly. He saw that she had a pixie belly ring. He saw that her legs were crossed and her fishnet leggings showed off some of her skin on her thighs and he liked what he saw. He noticed her foot taping unconsciously to the beat of the music she was listening to. He noted that her fingers were cut short and painted black. She had black hair that he could tell was dyed over the summer and that she wore black eyeliner and black lipstick.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy walk in and take a seat across from her. She noted that he had blonde hair that fell into his silvery eyes. She saw that he had his bottom lip pierced. He had on a Slipknot hoodie with black, red trimmed baggy pants. She noted that he also had his fingernails painted black. He had his walkman pulled out and was listening to it while checking her out. 'Well he's in for a big surprise when he finds out who I really am.' Hermione Granger thought to herself. He wore black combat boots that you could barely see because his pants were so big.

'This could be a very interesting train ride.' They both thought at the same time. Hermione turned down her CD player, but not fully off and he did the same. They were low enough to hear each other speak, but loud enough to still hear the music. Draco spoke first, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Whar's your name?" She thought about it and decided to use the nickname her 'parents' used to call her when she was younger.

"I'm Mya. It's nice to meet you Draco." They sat and talked the rest of the train ride. When they got to Hogwarts, they climbed into the Head Boy and Girl carriage and sat in silence. 'I wonder what Ron and Harry will say once they figure out who I really am?' she asked herself. They reached the main entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all the students, except the first years who were crossing over the lake with Hagrid, went to the Great Hall to wait for them so they could get through the Sorting ceremony. Hermione sat by herself because no one knew who she was. She could hear people whispering about her. 'Who is that girl?' 'I've never seen her around here.' 'Look at the way she's dressed, I bet she's evil.' and so on. Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech after all of the first years were Sorted and the food was placed in front of them. She watched Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her two best friends since their first year, pile their plates high full of food.

"Hey Harry gulp were do you gulp think Hermione is?" Ron said threw mouths full of food.

"I don't know Ron, I didn't see her on the train and I don't see her at the table. I hope nothing bad happened to her over the summer. I didn't even receive a birthday letter from her. Did you get anything from her?" Harry asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Ron's mouth was so full that he had to shake his head no. They thought this was weird and didn't talk much after that. They just shoved food into their mouths until their stomachs couldn't handle any more. Soon after that Dumbledore stood up. The whole room fell quiet waiting for their Headmaster to speak.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Now I would like to introduce to you your Head Boy and Head Girl of this year. If the two students would please come forward when I call your name. Now your Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy." He paused as the whole Slytherin table went up into an uproar. When everything quieted down and Draco was up by the teacher's table, Dumbledore continued, "And for your Head Girl for this year would be Hermione Granger." Everyone looked around the room for her, but no one saw her. No one saw her on the train and didn't see her come in to the Great Hall. The girl that everyone was talking about stood up and headed towards the teachers table. The whole room gasped in shock. That could really be Hermione Granger, could it? When she reached the table, Draco's jaw dropped. "Hermione Granger? I thought you said that your name was Mya?" She turned her cold eyes to him and smirked a scary smirk.

"It is, or at least that's my nickname the Granger's used to call me when I was younger."

"If you two would follow Professor McGonagall after the feast." The two nodded there heads and headed back towards their seats. Harry and Ron moved to sit next to their long time friend. "Gees Mya, you changed a lot over the summer. We didn't even recognize you today." stated Ron in awe. Harry was shaking his head in agreement.

"That's what you get I guess. This sucks I have to share a room with that fucking Malfoy all year long. This is going to be the worst year ever."

"It's going to be okay Hermione. If he does anything then just…hex the hell out of him. We know you can do it." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I agree. We know you're smart enough and powerful enough to do it."

"Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you guys." Soon they were all released to go to their houses. Hermione and Draco stayed behind and waited for Professor McGonagall. As they sat quietly on opposite ends of the Hall, they both noticed the Professor talked to a shadowy person. Neither could really hear what the other was saying, but Hermione got the strangest feeling about the cloaked person. Like she knew her from some where and knew her well.

"Minerva, is all well for the year?" asked a cloaked figure with blood red eyes, the only thing you could see of her.

"They should be Nichele. But why are you interested in the Head Boy and Girl of this year?"

"All will be revealed in due time Minerva, all in due time. I'm sorry I must keep this short but you have two prying eyes and I really must get back to my mansion, for there has been some troubling stirring that I must attend to." Before Professor McGonagall could say anything else, the cloaked figured was gone in the blink of an eye. She let out a deep sigh and turned to Hermione and Draco.

"I don't want to here any questions and you are not to breathe a word about this to any one. Do I make my self clear?" She waited to continue until the two students nodded their head in agreement. "Good, now if you please follow me, I'll show you to your dorm." No one said a word as the walked to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. They finally stopped in front of a portrait of what looked like a good witch and bad wizard. They seemed to be arguing about something, but stopped when the noticed they had company. "Well here you two are your dorm. Good night and you guys should be lucky there is no school tomorrow, it's a Saturday."

"Thank you professor." said Hermione.

"Good night professor." Draco said politely. The two watched as the professor walked away and then turned towards the portrait. The witch asked for the password and Draco said, "Good Equals Bad." The witch and wizard looked at each other and then at Draco and then shrugged. The portrait swung open and let them in. When they got into the Common Room they shared, both of their mouths dropped. In the middle of the room was a big crest of a lion and a serpent, in front of the fire place was a black sofa with red pillows thrown across it and a red blanket hanging from the back of it. There were two comfy looking chairs on either side of it. There were portraits of wizards and witches hanging all throughout the room. There was a smaller fire going and lit up the room to make it look even cozier. Off to the side was a small hallway that leads to the kitchen. The kitchen consisted of cabinets, a small fridge, a sink, and a bar to sit and eat at. Then off to the opposite side was a stair way that leads to their rooms. On each door said 'Head Girl' or 'Head Boy'.

Hermione entered her room and gasped in shock. In the center was queen size, four post bed. On it was a black silk comforter with a big lion on it. The silk sheets underneath were red as well as the pillows. In one corner there was a desk so she could sit and study in the other corner was her closet. On one side of her bed was a small nightstand so she could put a book she was reading on it and her alarm clock and a few other small things. A few feet away from the night stand stood a tall bookcase filled with books which just made her face brighten even more. And on the other side of the bed was a dresser for the rest of her clothes. She walked over to her closet and saw that all of her clothes had been put away. She walked in and a dim light immediately came on. 'I could get use to this.' she thought to herself. She found her silk black pajama bottoms and grabbed those off the hanger. She then walked out, closed the door, and went over to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and saw that her underwear and socks had been put into that one, the second held her shorts and t-shirts. From that one she grabbed a black tank top that read 'What are you looking at?' in red writing and went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom, again, made her mouth drop. In the middle was a small pool, a little bigger then the one in the Prefects bathroom, with ten spigots. There were two sinks, one labeled 'his' and the other 'hers'. She went to hers and turned on the warm water. She washed her face and changed into her pajamas. She saw there was another door and assumed that lead to Draco's room.

Draco watched Hermione enter her room. When she closed the door, he went to his. His room looked like Hermione's except of Red, Gold, and Black, his was Green, Silver, and Black. He noticed on his black silk comforter was a tall Green and Silver serpent. He walked over to his closet and noticed that all of his clothes were put away. He shut the door and walked over to his dresser; he pulled open the top open drawer and grabbed a pair of green and silver silk boxer and, like Hermione, went to the bathroom. He wasn't as impressed as Hermione, but was still impressed. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. He then went into his room and grabbed a book. 'Might as well get some reading time in before I go to bed. Hopefully that Mudblood won't be down there.' He went out into the Common Room and who should be sitting on the couch curled up reading a book but Ms. Mudblood Granger. He walked down the stairs quietly and sat in the chair farthest away from her. Try as he might he couldn't concentrate on the book all he could concentrate on was how good Hermione was looking. He saw that she had filled out in all the right places and that she had curves. She wasn't sluttish looking like Pansy Parkinson. There was a question etching at the back of his mind and he had to find out why. So after a few more moments of silence, Hermione, not Draco, broke it by asking, "Will you go ahead and ask already, I know you've been dying to since you first found out who I truly was."

Draco was taken aback at first but then calmly replied, "Why the new look trying to fight in, mudblood?" He figured that would make her go off on some tangent, but instead she put down her book, and turned to face him.

"I decided to dress like this because I felt like it. I think I should ask them same of you." She lifted of her eyebrow to reveal that she also had that pierced.

"My answer is the same as yours. Now my next question, what's with all the piercings?"

"It's my damn body and I will do with it what I want." (A/N: I know this is OOC for her, but it's important to the plot so please bear with me. She's still the know-it-all, but she just has a whole different personality and you later you'll find out why). Again Draco was taken aback, did Hermione Granger just cuss?

"Look Granger…" That's what made her go off.

"I'm not some fucking Granger! I hate them!" More calmly she said, "If you want to know who I truly am then why don't you just do some research. Maybe if you're a good little boy I'll tell you someday the real truth behind this witch." With that she got up, walked to her and slammed the door. Draco sat there in shock. No one had even dared talk to him like that. Yet, this girl does and isn't even afraid to do it. She doesn't care who he was or how powerful his father was. There was something very familiar about her that was for sure. He just couldn't quite figure it out. This was going to bother him until he did. 'Maybe I should take her advice and do some research on it. But where to begin, she didn't tell me who she really was?' He picked up his book and threw it across the room. He knew this was going to be one interesting year.

Well there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Now don't forget to press that pretty violet button at the left hand corner of your screen. That's right that's the box, now leave me a review! And I'll update later!!!


	2. The Real Hermione Granger

Chapter Two: The Real Hermione Granger 

Draco just stood in the middle of their Common Room in total shock. He could not believe what Hermione Granger just did let alone just said to him. Didn't she know who she was talking to? Did she have any respect for anyone? Then something stuck out in his head; _I'm not some fucking Granger! I hate them! If you want to know who I am, then do some research!_ What could she possible mean by that? He walked up to his room. He needed to clear his head. He stripped his clothes off and left only his black and green boxers on. As he sat on his bed, he noticed the picture that he had on his nightstand. It was of him and a girl from his childhood. Draco had a huge grin on his face while tickling the girl. She had long, black, slightly wavy hair with gorgeous blue eyes. If one were to look at long enough one would say that it looked like Hermione Granger. _But that can't be, Granger has brown eyes. _

"Granger couldn't possible my Mya Riddle! She died when we were little and a few years after the Dark Lord was nearly killed by Potter." He then got a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the last day that he saw his Mya.

Out in the yard of the magnificent Malfoy Manor were two little children, one boy and one girl. The boy had very blonde hair and silver eyes while the girl had long, wavy, black hair and silver blue eyes. They were both laughing as the boy was chasing the young girl around. The boys parents and the little girls mother sat on the porch watching the two best friends. The girls mother turned to the boys parents and said, "I'm afraid today is the last day little Draco will see my little Mya. With all the danger of The Ministry coming after my family and I with the downfall of my husband, I had no choice. After today, the whole Wizarding World will think Mya and I got into a freak accident and both died from it."

"What's really going to happen? Our Lord would probably like to know where you are when he rises back to power." said Lucious.

"Well I'm going into hiding and Mya will live with the Grangers. They are squibes who live in the Muggle world and they will be portrayed as Muggle's so everyone will think she is a muggle-born, which is sad because she's really not." The adults looked at the two kids who were now rolling around in the mud.

I'm so sick and tired 

_Of all these things_

_That drag me down _

_I've got no where to go_

_They say that life_

_Is in these hands_

_You give everything_

_You give yourself away yougive_

_And still choke_

_And find yourself running for the door_

"DRACO! Stop tickling…_laugh_…me!" After a moment's consideration he yielded to her demand and got off her. She slowly got up as soon as she caught her breath from the down poor of tickling she received from her best friend. "What do you think our parents are talking about?" Asked a four-year old Mya Riddle.

"I don't know. I overheard them last night talking that you were going away for a very long time and that you may never come back."

"Mommy said that I had to go away for awhile because mean men are coming after us and they wants to kill us. I don't want to leave you Draco. Life wouldn't be the same with out you."

Come and take me home 

_Lead me to your door_

_Take me where you are_

_Lead me to your door_

_At least just for awhile_

"That's going to tear our little Draco apart." Narcissa stated. She knew how close their two kids were. "It would destroy them both if they weren't able to see one another. I know they're really young, but look at them. Once Mya leaves he won't be the same he'll just become very distant and really cold towards everyone including us."

"I know but I have no other choice. Once the time comes she'll remember who she truly is and hopefully Draco will figure out that she has returned. Hopefully she will forgive him for what he'll say to her in the future."

"What ever do you mean!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Think about it Narcissa. In the eyes of Draco, once they start Hogwarts, she'll just be a mudblood and have absolute disgust for her. Her whole image is going to change once she leaves the Wizarding World. And that includes what she looks like, no one will be able to recognize her." Lucious and Narcissa were shocked at what their long time friend had just said. All of the heads turned to look at the children who were playing in the background.

Its some kind of life 

_Forever days_

_We're in the cold_

_Unfamiliar way_

_So take this fear_

_And fade it out_

_It won't make me sad_

_Cause I get sentimental lord_

_In other ways_

_And I don't want to let me down anymore_

"After today you won't even recognize me any more or at least that's what mummy says. I don't want to go Draco, I want to stay here with you!" Mya had tears starting to form in her eyes. She got up and started running towards the woods that was in the back of the manor. They had a fort back there that Lucious had built for them and Draco knew that that was where she headed. He climbed up the ladder and found her sitting on a beanbag like thing while hugging a pillow really hard. Her whole body was shaking from the tears that were coming out of her silver blue eyes. Draco couldn't stand looking at her like that. It tore him apart. He walked over to her and tried to calm her down.

"We'll see each other again, I promise. I know we will." Knowing that seemed to calm her down a little. The rest of the afternoon was spent making the last day they had as best friends before they left each other for who knew how long.

So come and take me home 

_Lead me to your door_

_Take me where you are_

_Lead me to your door_

_And let me in_

_Just let me in_

_And let me leave_

_Just let me leave this world_

_Come on now let me leave this world_

_At least for a while_

Draco put the picture back on his nightstand. Had she really come back to him? There was only one way to find out. He got up and put on a pair of pajama pants and walked across the Common Room and up to her door. He waited outside to see if she was sleeping or not and heard muffled noises coming from inside. Knowing that she was up, he took the opportunity to knock on the door. He had to find out that night if his Mya had finally returned. He was starting to get impatient when the door opened. There in front of him stood the most gorgeous creature had ever seen. He looked at her eyes and saw that they were the same silver blue color of Mya Riddle. He couldn't help it, "Mya…" he breathed. Then a small smile spread across her face. "Let's go to the Common Room to talk." She nodded and got in front of him. He took that moment to study her. She wore black silk pajama pants that had blue dragons on them. Draco also noted that the tank top she wore was the same.

They both sat on the couch and faced each other. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, but you know I couldn't just let you know who I was. You had to figure it out for yourself. Scary isn't it? Mum had told me that you would be nasty to me. That really hurt but I knew I couldn't let it show, it wasn't time for you to know."

"Then why now? What's so special about now?" Draco was getting anxious. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

"Be patient, all will unfold in time. I promise. For now let's just catch up." Draco nodded and they started reminiscing about the past and what has happened to them since they had been seperated. Little did they know there was someone was watching the couple from one of the dark corners in the room. The figure had a smile on their face. Everything was going according to plan.

Who was the figure in the corner? And what will happen between the Golden Trio when they find out who Hermione Granger is? And why is she telling Draco all of this now?


	3. Hermione Becomes Princess of Slytherin

Chapter Three: Hermione becomes the Princess of Slytherin

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had lost all track of time while they were talking. A month had passed by now and she felt that it was time that she started to tell the school who she really was. They had grown closer and were always flirting with each other, but never admitting their feelings to one another. They had stayed up all-night and talked about the past and the next thing they knew that the sun was starting to peak into the Common Room. "Wow, I can't believe that we stayed up that late." Mya had said.

"Yeah, I guess that happens when you are remembering the past. So are you going to go tell Dumbledore that you want to get switched into Slytherin?"

"Would that not be suspicious? But it would be nice to see the look on everyone's face. Especially Pothead and Weasly and most of the Slytherin's faces as they find out that I am going to become a Slytherin. Do you think that would be a wonderful to savor for the rest of your life? So let us go and talk to Dumbledore about that." Draco nodded with a huge smirk on his face as she asked the questions and loving the way she had switched to the way she used to talk. The Mya he knew talked with an air of sophistication, just like she was talking now. Oh, how much had he missed that. "Come, first we must change into something more suitable. But do not get used to me talking like this either, because that would just freak out the people who really do not know me, I will slowly come into talking like the way I used to do."

"Okay. Should we meet back here in, what, five minutes?" Draco asked, a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to hear her talk like that all the time, with a tone of authority.

"Yes, that sounds good." They both got up and headed to their proper rooms with huge smiles on their faces and their minds rushing with several thoughts and a mix of emotions coursing throughout their bodies. Hermione got to her room and shut the door without letting go, as she had closed the door she let out the breath she didn't realize that she was holding. "Oh my goodness, what on earth am I going to do? I thought I was over him, he probably just wants to be friends and nothing more. But I cannot help these feelings that are coursing through my body. Just take a deep breathe Mya Riddle and put yourself together, right now you have more important things to worry about, like helping Mum and Dad with the war and getting things into order." She said to herself out loud as she was changing into pair of tight black jean pants and a black shirt that had the Guns N Roses logo on it. She put in her black star earrings that were on chains so they dangled to her shoulder. She said a quick spell to put a light curl for her hair. Then she applied black eyeliner and gray eyeshadow and crimson red lipstick. After that she went into the Common Room were Draco was waiting.

Draco entered his room and shut his door with a huge smile on his face. (Now picture it as Tom Felton playing Draco Malfoy, I will wait a minute……Now doesn't he look gorgeous?) He walked over to his closet and picked a pair of black baggy pants and put them on over his silk black and green boxers. He put on a black Katatonia tee shirt. He then put a comb through his hair and his bangs fell into his eyes. "Man Draco you better watch your step. That's the Dark Lord's daughter your getting feelings for once again and if you do anything to upset her and she tells her dad. The Dark Lord would definitely not show any mercy no matter how much he likes you. But I don't even know if she has any feelings for me. I don't think she does, that was just a stupid childhood crush and now she probably just wants to be friends." He started to get mad but took a few deep breaths to calm down and then went down to the Common Room. Draco noticed that Mya wasn't down yet so he sat in a chair that kind of faced her door but placed just right so no one could tell it was intentional. The chair opposite him was the same way. He had not waited long when he saw that her door was opening and a figure had emerged. He noticed that her hair was slightly curly and that she was wearing tight black jeans and a black Guns N Roses tee shirt. _Damn she looks hot! Draco! Stop thinking like that, she probably just wants to be friends. _Draco thought to himself. "Ready to go face Dumbledore?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I just want to see the look on everyone's face." At that thought she started to get a huge grin on her face. She got so excited about that fact and practically dragged him out of the dorm and down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there and were standing in front of the gargoyle, Mya let out a sigh of frusteration.

"What's wrong Mya?" Draco asked, rubbing his wrist where she had grabbed him and dragged him from the dorm to the office.

"I DO NOT KNOW THE PASSWORD!" She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco just stood there, he knew not to try to calm her when she was like this and let her be so she could concentrate on what the password could possibly. "Lemon Drops?" she had said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way to reveal stairs leading up. The two got on them and headed to Dumbledore's office. When they got to his office door they could hear people talking inside.

Dumbledore's office

"Albus, I want extra protection for her." Said that figure that was hiding in the dorm last night, watching the couple. "I know you do not want to knowing where she comes from and all, but she is still a student at this school and that has not changed." She had her hood off and she looked like an angel fallen from heaven, she kind of looked like her Hermione. She had chocolate brown eyes with black hair that was silky, straight, and smooth. However, no one knew who she really was for she portrayed herself as another.

"Nichele, I know who she is and I can assure you I will make sure she is protected at all times, speaking of which." He walked over to his office door and opened it to see none other than Hermione and Draco standing there. He ushered them in and introduced them to Nichele. She was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But something was not sitting right with Hermione, she felt as if she knew this women from somewhere but could not place her finger on it.

"Remember what I have said, Albus. I will take my leave now." As she started to walk gracefully out of the room, her and Mya locked eyes for a brief moment. Something had flashed through Nichele's eyes, Mya could not read it fast enough. _Something is very familiar about that woman. But why? I will figure that out later, for now I must finish what I have started._ She thought to herself.

"What can I do for you two?" Albus asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I would like to be placed in Slytherin." Mya stated bluntly.

"You know that I cannot just place you somewhere else Miss Riddle. However I did know that this day would come soon enough." Looking at their confused faces at the mention of her last name and knowing what they wanted to ask he answered, "Yes, I have known for sometime who you were Mya, but I had to wait till you realized who were. Now, as you know the Sorting Hat has to place you in the house." He walked over to a shelf and grabbed the Sorting Hat and then grabbed a stool as well. Mya knew what to do and sat on the stool. Dumbledore then placed the Sorting Hat on her.

"Hmmm…..This is interesting, so much potential for good, but yet so much hatred. SLYTHERIN!" Hermione face lit up when she heard the Sorting Hat shout the house she wanted to be in. She climbed off the stool as Dumbledore took the Hat off her.

"I shall make the arrangements necessary. By the way the Slytherin password is tears of death." The both stared at him in disbelief. They never thought that Dumbledore would ever have such a password for anything. "Now off with you two I am sure there are some things you would like to do, like getting ready for classes tomorrow." They nodded and walked out the door. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Would you like to go to the Slytherin Common Room?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"It would be my pleasure good sir." She said with a little laugh at her rusty Victorian voice. He led her to the Common Room, and stopped. It was a gorgeous painting of a snake with emerald eyes slithering around on the soft grass at night break looking for its prey. "What is wrong Drakie?" That put a small smile on his face. She was the only one to get away with calling him that. Parkinson tried to put it just sounded disgusting coming from that whores mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The Prince of Ice is not going soft on me, now is he? You know very well that I am the Princess of Ice. Do not worry I will show them who runs the place." She assured him and then said, "Tears of death." The portrait swung open and they both stepped through. The first person to notice them was Parkinson.

"What is that thing doing in here?" Draco was about to say something, but he got a cold look from his partner and backed away.

"Parkinson, you would not want me to tell You-Know-Who that you are backing talking and talking smack to someone very important to him now would you?" Very little people knew that Voldemort had a daughter, only the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters knew and that included the Parkinson family.

"Mya?" She breathed in disbelief. "Everyone thought that you had died when his Lord killed the Potter's."

"One, you may not call me Mya, my name is Miss Hermione to you." By that time Mya and Pansy had drawn a crowd. In the back Draco had a smirk on his face. _Serves that whore right. _Draco thought to himself. "Two, yes it is me. Did you honestly think that my father would let me die? He had lost the love of his life that day, he was not going to loose the only thing he had left!" She turned and saw the crowd. "What are you starring at!" Draco walked up to her. He was the only one that has ever been able to approach her when she was getting this emotional.

"Come one Mya. Just calm down." He knew that her parents were a touchy subject for her. Especially since she was ripped away from them and sent to live in the muggle world and away from her friends. He could see silent tears running down her cheeks. He held her there and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Damnit Pansy, you just know how to ruin everything don't you. I hope she reports this to her father." With that, he picked the broken girl up, but before he left, he turned to Blaise and said, "I think you should come with us." Blaise looked confused but nodded his head. Draco carried the crying girl to their dorm with Blaise silently following behind. When they reached the painting Draco whispered, "Angelic Beauty." (A/N: I know this isn't the password I first had, but I don't remember what the last one was because I can't get to my story because my internet is messed up so let's pretend they changed it.) With that the portrait swung open. He set her now sleeping form on the couch and heard Blaise gasp at the beauty of their Common Room. "Come have a seat, there is something you need to know." Blaise sat in of the chairs in front of a now roaring fire that was set there by Draco.

"What's up Draco? You're acting really weird and what's up with Granger thinking that she's the Dark Lord's daughter? Everyone knows that she was killed after the Potter's were killed."

"Well that is were you are wrong. That sleeping angel that is on the couch is your cousin, Mya. Lord Voldemort knew what he was doing. That night was a tragic night for him. He had lost his wife (or so everyone thinks MUWHAHAHAHA! Oh sorry!) and he did not want to loose his only child either. He had come to our house that night, where Mya was staying before he went to the Potter's. He had told my father that he wanted to put her into hiding just for safe protection until she was old enough to come back and fight on our side and become who she was meant to be, the heir to the throne of Lord Voldemort. Now that she is back, things will be different." Blaise sat there in disbelief. In front of him was his cousin that he loved and thought dead all these years but was really there under their noses the whole time. Then he started to feel really bad because of the way they had treated her through out the years. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. Draco noticed this and asked, "Why are crying?"

"Well think about Draco. Hermione Granger was our Mya Riddle and think of all the nasty stuff we had said to her over the past six years of our lives. She must hate us now. And I wouldn't be able to take it if my cousin that I had gotten along with so well when we were kids now hated me because I had called her some pretty mean names while in school."

"If you think that is bad man, just think of the shit I put her through. She knew she was Mya since the beginning of our years here at Hogwarts and she sat by taking our crap. She knew that we did not know that it was her. Hell man, she punched me in the face our third year. How do you think I feel?" Blaise just sat there. He was right, Draco had been the hardest on her out of all of them and she was still best friend's with him and acting like nothing had happened. "Hell Blaise, I still love her. And now it really hurts to just think about how much pain I must have caused her in the past. I would not be surprised if she hated MY guts." Little did the either of them now that the person they were talking about had awoken and was now listening to their conversation. When she had heard that Draco still loved her, even after all these years, made her eyes fly open and her heart skip a beat. Draco saw her open her eyes and asked, "How are you feeling Mya?" Not knowing that she had heard every word they had said. _I don't hate you guys. I still love you both very much._ She knew if she said that aloud they would be embrassed. So she played it off like she had not heard a word either of them had said.

"I have a small headache and annoying voice inside my head that sounds like a stupid pig-faced little whore." They all laughed at this remark and she sat up on the couch and turned to Blaise. "I presume that Draco told you everything." He nodded his head. "Well it is good to be back. I hated having to keep it a secret from everyone for six years and being goody goody Miss Hermione Granger, friends with Potthead and Weasle." At that thought, she shivered slightly. "Blaise would you mind if I had sometime to talk to Draco alone. I will send for you when we are finished if you wish to come back." She knew that she could be herself around these two. He nodded and got up.

"Welcome back Mya. I shall see you two later." With that he walked out of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asked with a curious voice.

"I heard what Blaise and yourself were talking about." He knew what was coming. He knew that she had heard him say that he still loved her and braced himself for the worst. But it did not come and he was not ready for what came next. He had moved to sitting next to her and they now were facing each other. Before he knew it, she had her lips on his. She quickly pulled away. "I am sorry. I should not have done that." She looked away with tears in her eyes. Draco gently put his hand on her cheek and moved her head to face him again. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to express his feelings for her. He looked deep into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and saw love and compassion in her eyes.

She looked into his steely gray eyes and saw the love he had for her. She did not know what she would have done had he lost that love. She leaned into his hand and smiled at him. She could feel his hand move to the back of her head and pull her to his lips. The kiss started out gentle and tender and then turned out to become a more passionate kiss. He slowly and gently pushed her on her back and he climbed on top of her.

MUWHAHAHAHA! Found out what happens next chapter, only if I get 10 reviews!

Just for those wondering, I don't own the song from the last chapter. It belongs to Dishwalla and it's called Home.


	4. Authors Note

I know this chapter sounded confusing, and I was tired when I wrote it. But that's okay I'm here to clear things up. First off-Yes, Dumbledore knows who Hermione really is, but remember he can't turn away students just because of who they are. Don't forget there are Death Eaters (well potential ones who come in contact with the Dark Lord) among the Slytherin's and yet they still go school, i.e. Draco Malfoy being a big one.

Two-yes this is a dark fic and I'm sorry if things are moving a little too fast but I it's just the way I write, I will try and slow things down.

Three-If you have any more confusions please let me know and I will try to clear them up as best as I can in later chapters, but I knew the whole Dumbledore situation could not be cleared up in a chapter, he won't announce it to the school, and make a huge deal out of it. And I hope you guys like the new character of Nichele Shields, she'll put an intresting twist into the whole thing.

Fourth-PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Family Reunion

Christmas Time:

_Hermione and Draco were sitting in their living room just talking and having a good time when they both heard a pounding at their door. Mya stood up, a little frustrated, and went to answer the door. There stood her wonderful cousin, Blaise, who looked a little out of wind. "Come in, come in! Are you okay? You look tired and worn out." _

"_No everything is not alright," he was saying as he was walking through the threshold and into his best friend, Draco, and his cousin, Mya's, common room, "all of us need to meet with the Dark Lord as soon as possible." Then he looked directly at Mya and said, "Especially you. He wants to gaze on his daughters face after so many years." Both Draco and Blaise could see Mya's face light up with the thought of seeing her father again. _

_Mya ran up to her room and nearly slammed the door. She had the hugest smile on her face that could just brighten up any ones day. __I am going to see my father again after all these years! Oh man, what is going to happen? Will he even accept me? Oh get a hold of yourself Mya, of course he will accept you, you are his daughter after all!! _She quickly packed her things for her trip while thinking of what it was going to be like meeting her father again. That is when she started to get really nervous and freaking out. She did not know how to act around him or what the Death Eaters will think. 

Draco and Blaise walked up to Draco's room so he could pack some things to take home with him. "Man did you see the look on Mya's face when I told her her dad wanted her to come home."

"I sure did. It is so nice to her smiling again. I mean with all the stares and whispers that have been going around since she revealed her identity has been taking a toll on her. Though I know it sure doesn't look like." Saying the last bit in reply to the confused look on Blaise's face. _Man oh man, what is going to happen when we get there? Are we finally going to announce our big news to her father? I should not be so nervous, everything will be just fine. _Unconsciously he took a deep breath and let it out.

Mya, Draco, and Blaise all met up in the common room, luggage's in their pockets. Mya and Draco gave a slight nod to one another and headed out the door with Blaise in the lead. The all walked silently down the halls toward the Great Hall. Everyone had a lot on their mind, especially Draco and Mya….and thinking back to the time where the had first admitted how they felt about each other even after all the years.

Draco had pulled away and was looking at Mya, breathing heavily while still laying on top of her. He felt himself getting lost in those big dark brown chocolate eyes of the girl that was laying beneath him. He could feel her breath on his neck and he could feel himself getting sexually aroused. _Oh man, is this really going to happen? What if her father founds out? Would she not like me any more if we went through this? _He started to get up but hesitated as he saw the sadness over come the features of her gorgeous face. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he sat up all the way. He could feel her moving around next to him and looked back. He saw her head move away from but not before he caught the tears.

Mya felt his weight come on top of her and looked up with a sad look on her face. She got lost in his gray eyes. Her concentration was broke when he ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and sat up all the way. She could feel the tears coming in her eyes and quickly sat up and looked away. She thought that she had turned fast enough so he wouldn't see the tears, but she did not realize that is was too late and he had already seen the tears. She felt him move around and then felt the soft and sweet touch of his fingers move her chin so she would face him. At first she resisted but soon gave up when he would not let go of her face. Hermione looked at Draco with the tears slowly and silently running down her face. "Why are you crying, Mya?"

"Because you don't want me." She managed to choke out. She had her eyes down but when she said her statement she looked up to see the look of hurt in his face.

"That is not true and that never will be true! I do want you. More than any thing in the world, I just think maybe this is just a little too fast and a little too early. I hope that you understand." He knew by the look on her face that she did and that she agreed that things were moving just a little too fast and maybe they should take things a little slower. Mya and Draco had started going out that night, and they let the whole school know that they were an item.

The ride to the train station was a silent one. Mya and Draco sat next to each other during the train ride, staring out the window, wrapped up in their own little worlds not even realizing Blaise was with them. When the train came to a stop and they got off and exited the platform, there was a black limo waiting for them. Blaise and Draco entered in before Mya and when she entered her breath caught in her throat. She looked over to her right as the door was shutting and saw ruby red eyes shining at her. "Daddy…"she breathed out slowly. Voldemort nodded and for the first time in a long time he broke out into a small smile, almost unnoticeable.

"My Mya…come over here!" He said in quiet voice. Mya got up and moved to sit next to her father. They embraced in a hug and Mya had tears welling in her eyes. She was so happy to see her father once again. The rest of the car ride was a pleasant one, while the father daughter sat in the corner quietly catching up, the Death Eater escort was filling Draco and Blaise in as to what has been happening.

After a while the limo started slowing down and then came to a complete halt. No one in the back moved until the door was opened for them. The escort that had come with Lord Voldemort stepped out first, then Draco and Blaise, then Mya (who took Draco's offered hand), and then Lord Voldemort. After he had come out of the limo, who moved towards the front of the gathered people and started walking up to what appeared to be a an empty field. Then out of nothing, a luxurious house appeared. The group followed Voldemort up to the house and waited while he said some incantations that briefly lifted the protection spells on the house so they could enter. Once inside, they were lead to the magnificent dining room. To Draco the luxuries were nothing, because it was something that he was used to. However, Mya Riddle was not used to the luxuries any more and found everything to be most magnificent. She looked back at Draco with a big smile on her face. She slowed down her pace so she could stand and walk next to him and he gave her a look of are-you-sure? When she nodded with that big smile on her face he relaxed, and he could feel her hand slowly moving into his and he took her hand and held on tight.

She could feel his grip get tighter as they quickly got closer to the Lord Voldemort's study. As they entered the room, she could feel him trying to break their hands, but her grip tightened and he looked down at her with a look of worry. She smiled up and him and gave him a nod meaning that everything will be alright. He sighed but she knew that he was still worried about what her father was going to say. She knew that now she was back in her father's life he was going to be very, no extremely, protective of her, especially on who she was with in her dating life. She could vaguely hear her father say for everyone to have a seat, for all of the inner circle of Death Eaters where gathered, and she had not really paid attention to what he was saying. She was too distracted about how she was going to tell him about herself and Draco. After what seemed like forever, she noticed that the Death Eaters were leaving and soon it was just Draco, her father, and herself.

"Come here you two." He said with a hiss. She could her Draco gulp and she looked up at her father with a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

Draco did not say a word as he lead Mya and himself up to the desk in which Lord Voldemort sat. They stopped in front of his desk and, without looking down or away from the Dark Lord, they took a seat, never letting their hands break. He could feel Voldemort's eyes looking down at their hands, but he did not pull away. He heard Mya say, "What would you like my dear father?"

"I noticed that you two have been kind of distant during the meeting and that you two have not stopped holding hands." His red eyes shifted their gaze to Draco, who gulped. "Would you care to enlighten me Mr. Malfoy?" Draco glanced at Mya she nodded her head to go ahead and tell her father what was going on between the two of them. He turned his back to his Dark Lord and took a deep breath. He felt Mya give his hand a squeeze of comfort.

"Well my Lord, Mya and I have been dating for about a month now." After the words left his mouth, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow that he was so sure was going to come. After nothing happened, he opened his eyes and he saw Lord Voldemort smiling at him.

"I always knew that this day would come, ever since you two were little children. You both had always gotten along." Draco let the breath that he did not realize he was holding out. He looked over at Mya who had the biggest smile on her face. Her smiles always light up her face and she was more gorgeous then ever, which to him was not possible because she was always beautiful to him.


End file.
